Nouvelle vie
by EstellleR
Summary: La cousine de Lucas s'installe à Tree Hill. Mais elle n'arrive pas seule. Avec elle? Son petit-ami, et sa meilleure amie. Si Lucas est ravi à l'idée de passer sa dernière année de lycée en compagnie de Veronica, son meilleur ami, le fameux et populaire Nathan Scott, l'est encore plus lorsqu'il fait la connaissance de sa meilleure amie, la belle et talentueuse Brooke Davis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lundi 1** **er** **juin**_

 **Narrateur: Nathan Scott**

\- Nathan, tu nous écoutes ou pas ?

Je secoue la tête, tentant de revenir à la réalité puis je pousse un soupir et reporte mon attention auprès de mes amis.

\- Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
\- On l'a bien remarqué …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner de nouveau mon regard sur cette magnifique fille qui vient d'entrer dans le café.  
Je la vois qui s'approche de notre table. Elle n'est pas seule, elle est accompagnée … Et je reconnais assez vite qui est avec elle. Cette blonde qui, avec un grand sourire donne une légère tape derrière la tête de Lucas.  
Surpris, mon meilleur ami se retourne et affiche un immense sourire en la découvrant.

\- Veronica !

Des plus ravis, il se lève et la prend chaleureusement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Mais je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt.  
\- On devait arriver ce week-end, mais on a préféré venir avant.

Puis elle se retourne vers cette magnifique jeune fille brune qui est avec elle.

\- Brooke, voici mon cousin Lucas. Lucas, je te présente Brooke, ma meilleure amie.

Brooke, c'est son prénom alors.  
Avec un sourire splendide, elle le salue poliment, en lui disant qu'elle est enchantée de faire sa connaissance.  
Puis Lucas nous présente à notre tour.

\- Véronica, tu connais Nathan …

Elle me lance un clin d'œil.

\- Ravi de te revoir, lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- Plaisir partagé, me lance – t – elle avec clin d'œil.

Puis mon regard se pose sur sa meilleure amie … Brooke. Elle me sourie poliment.

\- Voici Haley, Peyton, Skills, Micro et Fergie. Les amis, je vous présente ma cousine Véronica et Brooke.

Les présentations faites, elles se sont installées avec nous. On a parlé pendant deux bonnes heures, Véronica comme à son habitude, avec un débit de paroles toujours aussi impressionnant.

Au moment de s'en aller, Lucas retient Véronica.

\- Vous avez un logement ?  
\- A partir de ce week-end, comme on est arrivés à l'avance.  
\- Et vous allez où en attendant ?  
\- Dans un petit hôtel, pas loin d'ici.  
\- Venez à la maison !

Véronica se retourne vers Brooke, sûrement pour lui demander son avis. Mais un inconnu arrive au même moment, et s'adresse à Brooke, les coupant dans leur discussion.

\- Excusez – moi mademoiselle

Légèrement méfiante, elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Je vous ai vue entrer ici … Enfin vous êtes de passage ?

Véronica pousse un long soupir, et lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Ca commence, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Désolé, je ne suis pas d'ici.  
\- On pourrait échanger nos coordonnées pour qu'on puisse rester en contact ?

Elle lui lance un sourire d'excuse, en tournant son visage de droite à gauche. Il paraît déçu, mais tente de ne pas le montrer.

\- Je comprends. En tout cas, vous êtes magnifique.  
\- Merci, répond Brooke mal à l'aise.

L'inconnu repart penaud et tête basse, sous les bougonnements de Véronica.

\- C'est quoi ta ville de pervers ? s'exclame-t-elle à Lucas.  
\- Arrête, Rit-il. Il a juste tenté une approche, ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est un pervers. Bon sinon, vous venez à la maison, et ce n'est pas discutable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrateur:** **Lucas**

\- Ca va Nate ?

Il lève son visage vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'as parlé ?  
\- Je te demandais si ça allait. Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui …

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il est hésitant, pas sûr de lui.

\- Allez, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta conquête de la nuit dernière ?

Il me lance un regard noir tandis que je souris. Il n'aime par parler de ce genre de conversations, et j'en ai bien conscience.  
Je continue alors sur ma lancée.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui t'a jeté ?  
\- C'est bon Lucas, soupire-t-il.

Au même instant, Véronica descend les escaliers tout en chantant, puis se joint à nous autour de la table.  
Surpris qu'elle descende seule, je me retourne vers elle.

\- Brooke n'a toujours pas fini de ranger ses affaires ?  
\- Si …

La réponse est évasive, je vois qu'elle ne veut pas en dire plus. D'autant plus que ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de répondre à une question en un seul mot.

\- Logan n'est pas venu avec vous ?  
\- Il arrive ce week-end. Je voulais te demander Luke, tu es toujours avec Peyton ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules, sans un mot. Nathan me jette un regard plutôt intrigué.

\- Le but d'une question, c'est d'obtenir une réponse Véro, tu sais …  
\- J'suis désolée de te dire ça, mais j'la sens pas. Et qu'elle regarde encore une fois Brooke comme elle l'a fait, j'lui dirais ma façon d'penser.

Nathan se décide d'intervenir.

\- Tu fais fausse route, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'elle est très renfermée, donc les regards peuvent être mal interprétés. Mais elle est loin d'être méchante … Surtout envers des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas.  
\- J'l'ai bien vu ça … Mais j'ai surtout vu les regards qu'elle lançait à Brooke.

Je suis sceptique face à ses propos. Certes, Peyton est adorable avec les gens qu'elle connaît et qu'elle apprécie, mais je sais aussi à quel point elle peut être sèche quand elle estime que les visages des personnes ne lui reviennent pas.

\- J'en parlerai avec elle.

Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête, puis se sert un verre d'eau.

\- Sinon Nathan, je t'ai trouvé bien silencieux aujourd'hui…  
\- En même temps quand tu es là, c'est difficile d'en placer une, fait-il remarquer d'un air moqueur.

Faussement offusquée, Véronica se lève et lui met une petite tape sur la tête.

\- C'était pas gentil ça … Mais bon je mets ça sur le compte que ta conquête d'hier n'était pas au top.  
\- Quand c'est pas Luke, c'est toi, soupire-t-il. Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ?

Fière d'elle, Véronica me tape dans la main, sous le regard meurtrier de Nathan. Mais ce regard change bien vite.  
Et je crois comprendre pourquoi  
Brooke vient de descendre les escaliers, et se dirige vers nous. Non ce n'est pas possible … Je tente de lui lancer un nouveau coup d'œil, assez subtilement si possible. Il a baissé les yeux, mais très vite je le vois les relever. Et je remarque que ce n'est pas le même regard que d'habitude. Je crois que je commence à saisir ce qui se passe….  
Brooke s'assoit alors à côté de Véronica qui lui sert un verre de jus.

\- Tu veux un truc à manger ?  
\- Ca va merci. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait un parc dans les environs, une aire de jeux ou un truc du genre.  
\- Juste à côté il y a un terrain … Un terrain de basket.

Elle lève son visage vers moi, intéressée par ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- Et il est accessible n'importe quand ?  
\- N'importe quand, n'importe quelle heure, il est ouvert à tous.  
\- C'est cool ça ! Tu peux m'indiquer quelle direction il faut que je prenne pour y aller ?  
\- Brooke, soupire alors ma cousine.

Je la fixe, surpris.

\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?  
\- Il est tard tu sais … Avec tous les pervers qui traînent ici …

Amusée, Brooke ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Il m'a simplement demandé si j'habitais ici …  
\- Sans oublier tes coordonnées. Et j'suis sûre que si on n'avait pas été là, il aurait essayé de te tuer et de te violer.

Nathan me jette un regard mi atterré, mi moqueur.

\- De toute façon, on doit faire un match dans une heure avec les gars là bas. Vous pourrez venir avec nous, si vous voulez, finit – il par dire.

Brooke lui lance un sourire de remerciement.

\- Là tu vois, je ne dis pas non. Et moi, ça me dit bien.

Satisfaite, Véronica enlace son amie puis poses ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu n'es pas aussi bornée !  
\- Ca te va bien de dire ça hein… réplique Brooke amusée.  
\- Au fait Brooke, tu fais du basket ?

Mais ma cousine prend la parole à sa place.

\- C'est pour sa danse, une véritable tuerie, si vous voyiez ça … !  
\- Merci pour cette information … BROOKE !

Brooke et Nathan ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Véronica me jette un regard meurtrier.

\- Je fais juste un peu de danse … Comme beaucoup de gens, reprend alors Brooke, assez mal à l'aise.

* * *

Ebahis par ce qu'on voyait sous nos yeux, on s'était arrêtés de jouer … Et visiblement nous n'étions pas les seuls puisque quelques personnes s'étaient regroupées autour de nous. Je me retourne vers Véronica, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un peu de danse ? UN PEU ?  
\- Brooke est assez modeste …  
\- Nan mais c'te fille, c'est une championne ! s'exclame Skills.  
\- En même temps, elle fait d'la danse depuis qu'elle sait marcher donc …  
\- Ça se voit, affirme Haley épatée.

Fièrement, ma cousine affiche un grand sourire:

\- Je sais, j'ai la meilleure amie du monde.  
\- Son copain a pas peur d'la laisser partir seule en tout cas … Si j'étais lui, je ne l'aurais pas lâchée d'une semelle.

Véronica se retourne vivement en direction de Skills, l'air suspect.

\- Je rêve où tu insinues que tu veux te faire Brooke ?  
\- J'dis simplement que si j'avais une petite amie comme Brooke, j'aurais surveillé mes arrières.  
\- Mouais, j'préfère …  
\- Ça doit pas être simple d'approcher Brooke avec toi … Je tire mon chapeau à son copain !

Elle me jette un regard noir sous mon sourire moqueur, tandis que quelques rires fusent.  
Mais je remarque que l'expression de son visage la trahit. Oui, ses yeux lancent des éclairs, mais son visage lui exprime tout le contraire … Comme si elle était blessée.

\- T'es pas marrant Luke …

Sans en dire plus, elle s'en va rejoindre Brooke.  
Plutôt surpris, je tourne mon visage et encore plus intriguant je vois la même expression sur le visage de mes 2 meilleurs amis. Haley me lance un regard déçu, tandis que Nathan hausse les épaules, autant surpris que moi.

* * *

 _30 minutes plus tard_

\- Oui ?

Je pousse légèrement la porte et l'aperçois assise sur le lit, pensive.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

Le visage toujours autant fermé, ma cousine acquiesce. J'entre alors dans la chambre et m'assois à ses côtés.

\- Brooke n'est pas là ?  
\- Elle est partie prendre une douche.

J'affirme de la tête, puis pousse un soupir.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé.  
\- Je sais Lucas, je sais …  
\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle hausse les épaules. Non, ça ne va pas. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou:

\- Véro, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'était pas facile à New York.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- La vie là-bas, c'était dur.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu … enfin que vous avez déménagé ?

Elle me répond que oui, alors que ses larmes commencent à couler.

\- Tu as eu des soucis là bas ?

Elle ne répond rien. Mais son silence me donne une idée de la réponse.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là …


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrateur:** **Nathan**

 _Vendredi 12 juin_

Je suis confortablement installé dans le canapé avec Lucas, lorsque Brooke descend les escaliers et rejoint directement la cuisine.  
Elle est toujours aussi belle … Même de plus en plus.  
Je pousse un soupir. Lucas se tourne vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

\- C'est elle Luke …, murmurais-je.

Bizarrement, il ne répond rien. A son regard, je comprends qu'il a deviné.

\- J'ai essayé j'te jure … De m'en tenir éloigné, mais …  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.  
\- Si je t'avais fait une promesse….  
\- Mais on ne contrôle pas les sentiments. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, aucune fille n'a mis le pied dans cette maison, et encore moins dans ton lit ?

Il a touché dans le mille. Mal à l'aise, je baisse la tête.

\- Ne brusque pas les choses, et …  
\- Elle arrive, l'interrompis-je.  
\- On en reparlera.

J'affirme de la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris et que je suis d'accord. Au même moment, Brooke nous rejoint sur le canapé, son portable à la main.

\- Dîtes moi, vous connaissez un Tim ? nous demande-t-elle.  
\- Petit, qui ne fait que parler et qui est le roi du monde ?

Je souris face à la description de Lucas.

\- C'est à peu près ça, rit Brooke.  
\- Il est dans notre classe. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure au bahut. Il est un peu lourd quand même.  
\- Tu fais déjà fureur miss Davis. Que veux-tu ?

Elle secoue la tête avec un petit rire.

\- N'importe quoi…  
\- Sérieusement ! insiste Lucas. J'ai reçu combien de messages de connaissances qui me demandaient si la meilleure amie de ma cousine était libre ?

Je lance un regard lourd de reproches à Lucas, puis décide de changer de conversation.

\- Tu vas danser ce soir ?

Elle affirme de la tête, tout en me demandant pourquoi.

\- Je dois m'entraîner au terrain, si tu veux on y va ensemble.

Elle paraît surprise de ma proposition. Elle lève des yeux étonnés vers moi, puis affiche un sourire.

\- J'veux bien. Par contre j'y vais un peu tard, aux environs de 22 heures.  
\- Parfait.  
\- Impeccable alors.

Elle se lève du canapé, puis enfile sa veste.

\- J'y vais. A tout à l'heure, et faites pas trop de bêtises.

La porte d'entrée claque. Lucas se retourne vers moi, le visage assez fermé.

\- Je sais que tu as l'air vraiment sincère Nathan, mais ne lui fais pas de mal …  
\- Parce que sinon je serais obligé de m'en mêler.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris Luke …

Il me fixe surpris, attendant que je poursuivre ma phrase.

\- Quand je dis que c'est elle, c'est elle la femme de ma vie.

* * *

 _Le soir même_

\- En tout cas, j'ignore si je te l'ai dit, mais ta prestation d'hier … Elle était au top.

Mes propos semblent la gêner. Elle me remercie d'un petit sourire.

\- C'est gentil merci.

On vient d'arriver au terrain. Je pose mes affaires dans l'herbe, tandis qu'elle regarde le paysage.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que c'était aussi beau.

Elle s'assoit, et contemple avec émerveillement le fleuve qui nous borde. Après avoir changé mes chaussures, je me joins à elle.

\- Ça change de New York ?

Elle affiche un petit sourire.

\- Assez oui. Tu as toujours vécu ici ?  
\- Toujours. Quand on est habitué à ce genre d'endroits, c'est dur de s'en approprier un autre.  
\- Je comprends. Veronica m'a dit la même chose.

Elle ne voulait jamais repartir d'ici quand elle venait passer ses vacances.

\- Il y a de quoi …

Elle tourne son visage vers moi.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?  
\- Je peux te retourner la question.  
\- Touchée, rit-elle. Je profite juste de ce moment, à New York c'était rare de trouver un tel calme.  
\- Je profite avec toi alors, lui lançais-je amusé.

Elle me donne une petite tape dans le dos, avec un éclat de rire.

\- C'est d'la triche, toi depuis toujours tu habites ici, donc tu as pu te rendre dans ce magnifique endroit quand tu le voulais.  
\- C'est vrai, mais tu n'étais pas là. Donc il y avait beaucoup moins de charme.

Elle esquisse un léger sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la scruter du regard … Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

\- Tu comptes t'entraîner un jour ou … ?  
\- Hmm … je veux d'abord te voir danser.  
\- Eh, tu m'a déjà vue !  
\- Alors je veux te revoir danser.

Elle a l'air d'hésiter.

\- Juste une fois !

Mal à l'aise, elle affirme de la tête puis se lève. Elle pose sa mini radio un peu plus loin, et met en marche la musique.  
Et encore une fois, ce fut tout simplement époustouflant. Elle a un réel talent, ça en crève les yeux.

* * *

\- 5 paniers sur 6 !

Je m'apprête à lancer de nouveau le ballon, mais je m'arrête. Une idée me vient en tête. Je rejoins donc Brooke qui est assise sur le banc.

\- C'est pas fini ! On a dit en 20.  
\- Dis moi un score.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Dis moi le score que je dois faire.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Etant donné que tu ne peux plus faire le score parfait, je dis …19 !  
\- 18 !  
\- 19 ! insiste-t-elle.  
\- Très bien. Et j'aurais quoi comme récompense ?

Elle sourit amusée.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Nathan. Tu ne dois pas en rater un seul donc …  
\- Donc je pourrais choisir ma récompense ?  
\- Met les et on verra après.  
\- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ?  
\- Je te promets que si tu mets les 19, tu auras une récompense. Ca te va ?

C'est la tête basse que je la rejoins 5 minutes plus tard.

\- Fais pas cette tête, tu en as juste loupé 2, me fait-elle remarquer.  
\- 2 de trop, soupirais-je.  
\- T'es toujours aussi dur avec toi même ?  
\- Pas quand l'enjeu n'est pas aussi important.  
\- C'était juste un entraînement Nathan !  
\- Avec une récompense à la fin.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage.

\- Oooh je vois, c'est ne pas avoir la récompense qui t'embête ?

Je hausse les épaules, assez vexé, puis commence à me lever.

\- Attends …

Elle me retient par le bras. Surpris, je me retourne. Elle me fixe amusée.

\- Allez je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

J'hésite sur ma demande. C'est vrai que c'est une fille qui ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, sur qui je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses, voire rien, et surtout qui ne se laisse pas approcher facilement … Mais il faut que je tente quand même.

\- Un bisou ?

Elle rit légèrement. Puis elle se lève, et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

Je tourne mon visage, mais je n'avais pas aperçu que le sien était encore toujours aussi proche du mien. Nos visages se frôlent, nos lèvres s'effleurent.  
Elle paraît troublée, et moi je le suis encore plus. D'un air plus que troublé, elle se recule.

\- Désolé ... J'avais pas vu que … Enfin …  
\- Moi si.

C'était faux bien sûr. Mais l'envie y était.  
Je veux voir sa réaction. Je la fixe droit dans les yeux, elle paraît surprise, décontenancée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrateur: Lucas**

 _Le soir même, 23h30_

Nous sommes allongés sur le lit. Sa tête posée sur mon torse, elle me caresse doucement le bras.

\- Pey … tu as quelque chose contre Brooke ?

Elle se relève d'un coup, puis me fixe le front plissé.

\- Ecoute, j'ai remarqué les regards que tu lui lances …  
\- J'l'aime pas !

Au moins, c'est clair.

\- Tu ne la connais même pas.  
\- C'est une pouffiasse !

Sidéré par ses propos, je m'écarte d'elle puis me lève.

\- Tu vas trop loin là Pey.  
\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux t'la taper ?  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne la connais même pas et tu l'insultes !  
\- C'est juste une chaudasse comme une autre, marmonne-t-elle.

Je pousse un soupir tout en enfilant ma veste.

\- Ecoute, je préfère que notre conversation en reste là pour le moment. On en reparlera quand tu seras calmée.

Je quitte son domicile, et commence à marcher. Où ça ? Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.  
Mes pas ont fini par me conduire au terrain. Nathan est là … Seul, assis à même le sol.

Assez surpris, je regarde l'heure. 1 heure passée.

\- Tu comptes dormir ici ?

Il passe une main sur ses yeux tout en répondant par la négative, le visage toujours baissé.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe Nate ?  
\- Rien, ça va…

Il ment. Je le devine au son de sa voix qui trahit son émotion, et au fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas levé les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?  
\- Justement il n'y a plus rien à dire, ta cousine s'en est déjà chargée …, dit – il d'un ton amer.

Il paraît triste, mais surtout déçu.

\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Elle a magnifiquement fait mon portrait … Le coureur de jupons qui se tape n'importe qui chaque nuit, qui enchaîne sans aucun sentiment. Et j'en passe.

Je comprends alors qu'il a dû tenter une approche avec Brooke, mais que ma cousine avait déjà assuré ses arrières en la prévenant.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est la vérité. J'aurais juste préféré en parler avec Brooke, sans que quelqu'un ne s'en mêle.  
\- Tu as essayé de lui expliquer ?  
\- Bien sûr. Mais selon elle, je me suis trompé sur son compte, qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher à droite et à gauche … Et quand je lui ai fait comprendre que pour moi c'était plus sérieux, elle a souri en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de croire à ce genre de menteurs.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula. Un mois pendant lequel des liens s'étaient noués, mais s'étaient aussi détachés chez d'autres personnes. Un mois pendant lequel certaines tensions étaient apparues… Mais surtout un mois qui avait permis à Véronica et Brooke de s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **Narrateur:** **Véronica**

 _Dimanche 28 juillet 9h15_

\- Dernier mois les amis !

Dépitée, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Brooke.

\- Les vacances sont passées tellement vite.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, soupire Haley. C'est parti pour notre dernière année, après …  
\- Ooooh, ne m'en parle même pas !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre au même instant. Je souris en voyant apparaître mon petit ami tenant plusieurs sachets dans ses mains.

\- Le p'tit déjeuner est prêt les amis !  
\- Tu sais que t'es l'meilleur ?

Il me lance un clin d'œil fièrement, avant d'y poser sur la table. Il se tourne ensuite vers Brooke puis l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Ça va toi ?

Elle affirme de la tête avec un petit sourire, comme à son habitude. Je le vois qu'il est inquiet, autant que moi. Mais malheureusement on ne peut rien faire. Il faut juste attendre.  
J'aperçois Lucas me lancer un regard interrogateur. Lui aussi a remarqué son changement ces derniers temps. Il m'a questionné plusieurs fois …. Mais que dire ?

\- Tu as mangé hier ? lui demande alors Logan.

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules.  
Haley me lance un regard peiné et impuissant. Je sais que cette situation la touche, elle m'en a parlé, elle a essayé aussi de parler à Brooke mais elle s'est vite rendue compte que c'était peine perdue.

\- Tu veux autre chose? tente alors Nathan.  
\- J'ai pas faim. Merci.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et se saisit de sa veste.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle quitte la maison. Logan se tourne vers moi, l'air plus qu'inquiet:

\- Véro …  
\- Je sais Logan, je sais.  
\- Ça va faire le 3ème jour qu'elle ne mange presque rien, fait remarquer Haley soucieuse.

Je croise le regard de Nathan qui le détourne aussitôt. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a contre moi.  
Depuis presque un mois, il m'évite comme la peste. C'est tout juste s'il me décroche un mot dans la journée. Je le sens qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose, mais quoi?

\- Il faut simplement attendre … Je vais faire un tour, je reviens.

J'ai entendu Logan me demander où j'allais, mais j'ai préféré ne pas répondre.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je toquais à la porte d'une maison.  
Elle finit par l'ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes. En m'apercevant, elle me regarde d'un air hautain.

\- T'es peut-être la p'tite amie de mon cousin, mais je te conseille vraiment de laisser Brooke tranquille.

Elle sourit de manière hypocrite. Ce sourire qui me donne envie de lui en mettre une:

\- La p'tite fille de riche ne sait pas se défendre toute seule ? Elle a besoin de ses toutous ?  
\- Je sais pas c'que tu cherches Peyton, mais méfie-toi. Vraiment.  
\- Des menaces ?  
\- Prends le comme tu veux, ce n'est pas mon souci. Je te conseille simplement de la laisser …

Je commence à faire demi-tour, lorsque je l'entends rire et reprendre la parole.

\- La fille à son papa chéri n'est pas capable de s'exprimer toute seule ? Je vois …

Je l'entends qui continue à insulter Brooke. Et assez vite, je commence à voir rouge. Je ferme alors les yeux pour tenter de rester calme. Mais rien n'y fait.

Je me retourne, voulant la prévenir de s'arrêter. Mais en voyant son sourire, c'en est trop pour moi.  
Je n'entends même plus ce qu'elle dit tellement je suis énervée. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de m'être jetée sur elle.

* * *

\- Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Hors de moi, je me lève et fixe mon cousin en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? C'est une blague j'espère ? C'est ta copine qui cherche et c'est moi la fautive ?  
\- C'est toujours de sa faute avec toi de toute façon.  
\- Parce que c'est de la mienne ?! Tu t'fous d'moi ?  
\- Je dis juste que t'y vas un peu fort avec elle.  
\- Et elle avec Brooke ?  
\- Arrête un peu …

Je préfère quitter la pièce avant que la situation ne dégénère. Je regagne le salon dans lequel se trouve Nathan. Assis sur le canapé, il se tourne en ma direction:

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Tu te souviens d'moi maintenant. Bon à savoir, répliquais-je sèchement.  
\- Je demandais juste si ça allait …  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut t'faire ? T'avais par l'air de vraiment t'en préoccuper ces derniers temps.

Voulant mettre un terme à la conversation, je monte les escaliers sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'entre dans mon ancienne chambre, puis me laisse tomber sur le lit alors que j'entends mon portable sonner. C'est Haley qui vient de m'envoyer un message.

 _« Salut ma belle. J'ai su ce qui s'était passé entre Pey et toi. J'espère que ça va, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas. J'essaie de passer te voir ce soir. Je t'embrasse. Bisous. »_

Je ferme le message, avec un petit sourire. Haley a beau être la meilleure amie de Peyton, je m'entends vraiment bien avec elle.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je tourne mon visage et aperçois Nathan sur le pas de la porte.

\- Hmm … Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
\- Qu'on parle.

Je hausse simplement les épaules. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais il entre quand même dans la chambre. Il referme légèrement la porte derrière lui puis vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.  
\- Tu m'as fui pendant tout un mois Nathan ! Pourquoi ? J'veux dire au début c'était cool, j'ai débarqué ici on s'entendait bien, enfin comme d'habitude. Et quelques jours après, tu m'as fui comme la peste.  
\- Je sais, j'en suis désolé …  
\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il devient mal à l'aise. Je fronce alors les sourcils, surprise. Nathan mal à l'aise ? Je crois bien que c'était la première fois.  
Il pousse un soupir avant de se lancer.

\- Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire ne va pas te plaire. Mais j'étais vraiment intéressé par Brooke …

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite, prête à reprendre la parole. Mais il m'en empêche.

\- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Donc j'ai voulu apprendre à la connaître, mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Et j'ai vite compris aussi qu'elle cachait un certain nombre de choses, vu qu'elle ne parlait jamais ni d'elle, ni de sa vie. Au début j'ai pensé qu'elle avait quelqu'un à New York, mais Lucas m'a assuré que non. Alors j'ai continué à essayer de la connaître, je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, et puis j'me sentais vraiment bien avec elle … Puis est arrivé un soir où elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle savait le genre de gars que j'étais, et que j'avais dû me tromper sur elle car elle n'était pas ce genre de filles. Je lui ai dit que je ne la voyais pas comme ça, que c'était plus sérieux …  
\- Mais elle ne t'a pas cru ?

Il hoche la tête tristement.

\- Je suis désolée, je l'ignorais.  
\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?  
\- Comme tu l'as dit, Brooke n'est pas une très grande bavarde, et garde un grand nombre de choses pour elle. J'ai beau être sa meilleure amie, mais c'est son caractère, elle est comme ça.  
\- Pourquoi Véronica ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça sur moi ? Tu sais, j'aurais préféré que tu viennes m'en parler directement que ça ne te plaisait pas que je me rapproche d'elle …  
\- Non Nathan, tu te trompes ! Tu crois que je suis partie voir Brooke en lui disant : Fais attention à lui, c'est un enfoiré avec les filles ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais intéressé par elle, je te jure ! C'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis 5 ans, elle est ma meilleure amie, donc elle connaît ma vie en entier. Je lui raconte tout … Et étant donné que tu fais partie de ma vie, je lui ai parlé de toi. Tu comprends ?

Il affirme de la tête. Je vois bien qu'il est déçu.

\- Mais ne crois pas que je lui ai dit du mal de toi. Tous les étés je venais ici, je lui racontais mes vacances, comment ça se passait. Tu sais comment sont les filles, à toujours tout se raconter … Je te jure Nathan, ce n'était pas dans le but de te nuire. Vous ne vous connaissiez même pas à l'époque.  
\- Je te crois, je te crois ...  
\- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?  
\- Difficile. Les dix jours suivants, elle a passé son temps à m'éviter et en ce moment, elle est vraiment bizarre donc…  
\- C'est une mauvaise période qui va passer.  
\- J'espère … Ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Je le dévisage, toujours aussi surprise par ses propos.

\- Je te l'ai dit Véro, je tiens vraiment à elle.  
\- Je vois ça … Juste Nathan, fais attention, s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu sais, au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais autant sur elle, à toujours vouloir la protéger … Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi, même si j'en ignore les raisons. Elle cache beaucoup de choses, choses que tu sais sûrement et c'est pourquoi tu la protèges. Elle ne laisse personne s'approcher, parce qu'elle ne veut pas avoir à dévoiler ces choses, et surtout elle ne veut que personne ne sache.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle.  
\- Pas beaucoup ? Elle ne dit carrément rien !  
\- Elle est comme ça Nathan.

Il soupire longuement, l'air pensif. Puis il retourne vers moi et me dévisage, intrigué.  
Devinant ce qu'il allait dire, je lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

\- Tu te demanderas à ta chère Peyton d'où viennent mes marques.  
\- Vous vous êtes battues ?  
\- Je voulais juste lui parler, lui demander de se calmer avec Brooke. Elle a réagi comme la pire des garces.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Demande à ton cher meilleur ami, le protecteur de miss Sawyer ! Pour lui, c'est moi la fautive …  
\- On parle de moi ?

Nathan et moi nous retournons. Lucas est sur le pas de la porte et attend visiblement une réponse de notre part. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler, je décide donc de l'ignorer et de me rallonger sur le lit.

\- Elle m'expliquait ce qui s'était passé entre Pey et elle.  
\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques … Si tu es calmée, bien sûr.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, en fixant le plafond.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Je sais ton point de vue.  
\- Je voulais simplement que tu m'expliques et tu as littéralement disjonctée, s'exclame-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas essayé d'être neutre, tu as déjà pris le parti de ta copine, et quoi que je te dise c'est moi la méchante, m'exclamais-je à mon tour en me redressant.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, et nous rejoint sur le lit.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.  
\- Elle harcèle Brooke.

Il fronce les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par secouer son visage avec un léger rire.

\- Tu vois ! m'exclamais-je. J'ai même pas commencé et tu ne me crois déjà pas. Tu sais quoi … C'est inutile de parler avec toi.

Furieuse, je commence à me lever du lit, prête à m'en aller.

\- C'est bon, intervint Nathan en me retenant par le bras. Lucas, maintenant laisse la parler.  
\- Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Logan, il était présent.  
\- Et pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit alors ?  
\- Parce que Brooke n'a pas voulu, elle ne voulait pas faire d'histoire entre vous. A moi aussi elle m'a dit de ne rien dire, donc j'ai respecté sa décision, je suis allée voir Peyton simplement pour lui demander d'arrêter …  
\- Véro! T'as pas vu mon … ?

Brooke vient d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'arrête net lorsqu'elle remarque que je ne suis pas seule.  
Surprise, elle nous regarde tour à tour avant de s'excuser puis reporte son attention sur moi:

\- T'aurais pas vu mon sac ?  
\- Etant donné que tu n'as pas dormi à la maison, non. D'ailleurs, t'étais où cette nuit ?  
\- Dehors.  
\- Tu sais que t'as un toit pour dormir quand même ? Ou …

Elle affiche ce sourire qui a le don de m'énerver. Ce sourire qui me fait comprendre qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de ce que je lui dis.

\- Commence pas Brooke …  
\- Fous moi la paix Véro.  
\- Tu comptes dormir dehors pendant encore longtemps ou ta crise est finie ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir.

\- Hmmm …  
\- Brooke, Peyton te cause des ennuis ?

Et comme je m'y attendais, elle feint l'indifférence.

\- Pas le moins du monde.  
\- Nie autant que tu veux. Logan m'a tout raconté, et s'il n'a rien dit, c'est parce que …  
\- Brooke, si Peyton te cause des soucis, il faut nous le dire, insiste Lucas.  
\- Ce n'est rien j'vous assure. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat.

Puis reprenant avec un sourire.

\- Je vais vous laisser. A bientôt. Et Véro, si tu aperçois mon sac tu pourrais me l'apporter ?  
\- Parce que tu ne rentres pas ce soir ?  
\- Merci de ta compréhension meilleure amie d'mon cœur!

C'est toujours avec ce même sourire qu'elle quitte la pièce. Je me retiens pour ne pas la suivre.

\- Elle dort dehors ?

Lucas est médusé. Je pousse un soupir puis hausse les épaules.

\- Le temps que dure sa mauvaise passe, murmurais-je.  
\- Et elle ne rentre plus chez vous ?

Je sens ma gorge se nouer ainsi que mes larmes monter. Retiens-toi Véro, retiens-toi.  
Malheureusement pour moi, Lucas et Nathan me connaissent trop pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Véronica, sérieusement qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'ai peur pour elle, vraiment … C'est pas une période facile pour elle, en plus avec Peyton qui s'amuse à lui rendre la vie infernale …  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? insiste Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

\- PEYTON !

Elle s'apprête à franchir le pas de la porte, lorsque je la rejoins.

\- Nathan, comment tu vas?  
\- A quoi tu joues ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu tabasses Véronica, et tu fais des sales coups à Brooke. Logan nous a tout raconté.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Encore c'te pétasse, souffle-t-elle. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle.  
\- Alors laisse la tranquille. Et pour ton information, elle a un prénom. Brooke, elle s'appelle. Tu te plains qu'on ne reste plus ensemble comme avant, mais c'est toi qui t'éloignes Pey…  
\- Parce que t'as vraiment cru que j'allais rester avec cette traînée ?

Déçu de ses paroles et de son comportement, je préfère couper court à la conversation:

\- Tu me déçois vraiment … Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Je pars rejoindre Lucas qui s'entraînait sur le terrain, et lui explique mon entrevue avec Peyton.

\- Je ne la reconnais plus, soupire-t-il.  
\- Pareil … Haley n'est pas venue avec toi ?  
\- Elle est partie voir Véronica.

Je vois de suite que quelque chose cloche.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Ca va pas fort. Haley n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait.

Et c'est quelques heures plus tard qu'on a appris la meilleur ami de Véronica, Wallace, venait d'arriver.  
On était tous installés autour de la table. Seuls Brooke et Logan manquaient à l'appel. Ce qui surprit Wallace qui en demanda la raison à Véronica.

\- Brooke vadrouille un peu d'partout et Logan … J'en sais rien et j'm'en fiche.  
\- Ca va pas avec lui ?

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules. Wallace préfère ne pas insister.

\- Brooke revient quand ?  
\- On parle de moi ?

Son visage s'illumine en apercevant Wallace.

\- WALLAAAAAACE !

Celui-ci, heureux, se lève et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué Davis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder d'un mauvais œil. Je sais bien qu'ils sont bons amis mais la voir dans les bras d'un autre ne me plaît vraiment pas. J'aperçois alors le regard de Véronica sur moi. Mais pas que le sien. Lucas aussi me fixe. Amusés, ils se retiennent de rire tandis que je leur lance un regard qui se veut le plus meurtrier possible.

Tout le monde finit par s'installer à table. On fait connaissance de Wallace qui a l'air d'être un gars vraiment sympa, et qui en plus, joue au basket.

\- Bon, ta crise est passée ? Tu reviens habiter à la maison ?

Le ton de Véronica est dur, le regard froid. Mais ça n'atteint pas Brooke qui s'en amuse.

\- Avoue que j't'ai manqué !  
\- Tu n'habitais plus ici ? lui demande Wallace, surpris.  
\- Non madame faisait ses virées nocturnes dehors, sans donner de nouvelles.

Visiblement pas ravi d'entendre ça, Wallace se retourne vers Brooke, le regard réprobateur.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là dessus ?  
\- Je n'ai passé que 3 nuits dehors …  
\- 5, rectifie Véronica d'un ton lasse.

Brooke commence à être agacée. Elle pousse un soupir avant de fixer son amie durement.

\- Ecoute cocotte, avant d'me faire la morale, occupe toi de ton couple et demande toi plutôt pourquoi Logan t'a lâchée.

La bombe est lâchée … Et ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que les détonations n'avaient pas encore retenti.

\- Donc j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter que tu passes toutes tes nuits, je n'sais où, avec je n'sais qui ?  
\- Je dis juste qu'il valait mieux que tu t'occupes de ton couple. Logan en a marre de toujours passer au 2nd plan.

Atterrée, Véronica rit nerveusement avant de lâcher.

\- Je rêve où tu m'donnes des leçons pour mon couple ? Venant de toi, je trouve ça un peu mal placé.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- De la part d'une fille qui a laissé son gars à des centaines de kilomètres sans nouvelle et qui l'a laissé dans un état lamentable, je trouve ça déplacé !  
\- Parce que toi, tu crois que t'as fait quoi avec Duncan ? Jongler entre lui et Logan ? C'est mieux peut-être ?  
\- Je n'ai pas me justifier envers toi chérie, comprends le bien ça.  
\- Et moi également, donc le sujet est clos.  
\- Clos ? Tu t'fois d'ma gueule ? J'te parle juste …  
\- Les filles, c'est bon, tente d'intervenir Wallace.

Mais Véronica, hors d'elle, ne compte pas en rester là. Elle pointe du doigt Brooke avant de s'exclamer.

\- J'te dis juste que tu devrais arrêter de dormir dehors le soir, et toi tu t'permets de porter un jugement sur mon couple ? C'est l'hôpital qui s'fout d'la charité ? Madame qui pète un câble tous les mois d'septembre, et qui n'est même pas foutue d'se rendre au mémorial où son père y a laissé sa vie. Après elle vient jouer les fortes, et se permet de ME critiquer sur MA vie privée ? Quelle leçon d'moralité Brooke, bravo !

* * *

 **Narrateur:** **Haley**

Il est plus de 2 heures du matin lorsque j'entends sonner la porte d'entrée. Dean, quant à lui, dort toujours. J'hésite à le réveiller. Mais les coups se font de plus en plus insistants.

Prenant mon courage à 2 mains, je me dirige lentement et craintivement jusqu'à la fenêtre. En découvrant qui se tenait sur le pas de ma porte, je sors de ma chambre en trombe.

\- Haley ? Qu'est ce que … ?

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Son regard se pose alors sur Brooke qui venait tout juste de s'endormir sur le canapé.

\- Il est presque 4 heures, chuchote-t-il en me rejoignant. Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'était pas bien … Tu peux envoyer un message à Lucas pour le prévenir ?

Le lendemain, je retrouve Lucas au terrain. Vu son visage, lui non plus n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir.

\- Brooke est toujours chez toi ?  
\- Dean est avec elle. Sérieux Luke, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle était dans un état …  
\- Véronica et elle se sont embrouillées, ça a dégénéré.

Je pousse un soupir, tout en me frottant les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'il faut laisser Brooke seule le temps qu'elle traverse cette période. Etre toujours sur elle ne va pas l'aider, regarde ce qui s'est passé hier. Je pense que c'est sa manière de gérer cette période …  
\- C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Véronica, mais elle m'a répété qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule.  
\- Il le faut pourtant.  
\- Je crois aussi … Sinon, ça va toi ? Avec tout c'qui s'est passé, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de rester ensemble.

Je lui souris, et passe un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Ça roule pour moi. Un peu, même beaucoup déçue du comportement de Peyton sinon ça va.  
\- Vous vous êtes revues depuis ?  
\- Pas tellement. A chaque fois que je la voyais, c'était pour l'entendre insulter Brooke donc j'en ai eu marre. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, ce qu'elle lui reprochait, mais rien du tout. Puis honnêtement, quand tu entends qu'elle appelle Brooke par toutes les insultes possibles sauf par son prénom, au bout d'un moment c'est plus possible.

On a continué de discuter ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Puis on a décidé de rentrer.  
Nathan, Logan et … Wallace je présume étaient assis sur le canapé et jouaient à la console.

Je les salue tous, me présente à Wallace avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Véronica. J'ouvre doucement la porte, et arrive à la distinguer allongée sur le lit malgré l'obscurité. Je décide d'entrer puis vient me poser à côté d'elle.

\- Hey ma belle … lui murmurais-je en caressant ses cheveux.  
\- Haley ?  
\- Comment ça va ?  
\- Ça va comme une pauvre idiote.  
\- Dis pas ça…  
\- J'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça, soupire-t-elle.  
\- Tu t'inquiétais pour elle … Et je pense que vous avez toutes les deux vos torts. Ca devait éclater tôt ou tard. C'est le bon moment pour mettre les choses au clair non ?  
\- Mouais …  
\- Allez va prendre une bonne douche, et tu me rejoins en bas.

Je retourne dans le salon où les garçons jouent toujours à la console. Mon portable se met à sonner au même instant, c'est Dean.

\- Allô ? …

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation continue, mon visage se ferme.

\- Comment ça ? ….. Mais t'es sûre que c'est elle ? …. J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes, garde son portable avec toi et n'efface rien. Bisous.

Je raccroche, et pousse un long soupir. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

\- Un souci ? me demande alors Lucas les sourcils froncé peux venir un moment ?

Surpris, il acquiesce tout en donnant sa manette à Nathan, puis me rejoint plus loin.

\- Dean m'a appelé… Brooke ne fait que recevoir des appels et messages d'insultes.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce à quoi je veux venir, puisqu'il me regarde bizarrement.

\- C'est Peyton Luke.

Il pousse un soupir tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu retournes chez toi là ?  
\- J'attends Véronica et on y va.  
\- Tu pourras me ramener son téléphone ?  
\- Je vais essayer.

Moins d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Véronica et moi arrivons à mon domicile. Dean est assis sur le canapé, portable à la main. Brooke est allongée, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

\- Elle est folle c'te fille, j'vous assure, soupire-t-il. Elle a tellement bombardé son portable qu'elle l'a fait bloquer, j'ai dû l'éteindre plus d'une dizaine de fois.  
\- Tu pourrais me le passer ? On voudrait regarder avec Luke.  
\- Miss Davis ne va pas être contente, grimace-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narrateur: Veronica**

• Véronica ?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, et aperçois Brooke qui a plutôt l'air surpris de me voir ici.

• J'étais venue m'excuser, mais je crois que je me suis endormie.

Elle secoue la tête avec un petit sourire, puis s'accroupit en face de moi.

• Je l'ai cherché, je t'ai poussé à bout …. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'à cette période de l'année, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule …  
• Je sais … Mais c'est pas facile de te voir t'enfoncer.  
• Je ne m'enfonce pas chérie, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.  
• Juste m'envoyer un message pour dire que tu ne rentres pas, et que tu es en vie alors ?

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire tout en affirmant de la tête.

• Tu m'as manqué, lui murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.  
• Et toi alors… Pour ce qui est de Logan, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû …  
• C'est pas grave. De toute façon, depuis un moment ça n'allait plus entre nous.  
• C'est pas remédiable alors ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, avec un petit sourire triste.

• Pour le moment non, et je ne préfère pas.  
• Tu sais quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis d'aller faire une p'tite virée en voiture ?  
• Brooke …  
• Pas de discussion ! Tu sais que tu as autant manqué à la mini Davis ?  
• Comment dire non dans c'cas là ?

* * *

 **Narrateur : Brooke**

 _Jeudi 15 aout_

Un peu plus de 2 semaines se sont écoulées. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis.  
Véronica et moi avons découvert notre nouveau lycée, puisque la rentrée a eu lieu au début du mois. Une nouvelle classe.  
Enfin pas si nouvelle que ça, je connais la plupart des visages puisque nous sommes tous tombés dans la même classe. Une bonne chose, vous me direz …  
Pas si bonne que ça, à vrai dire.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de choses ont changé …

Logan n'habite plus avec nous depuis sa séparation avec Véronica. Nathan et Lucas lui ont proposé de venir habiter avec eux. Après hésitation, il a fini par accepter.  
Un emménagement qui a eu pour effet de détériorer les relations entre Véronica, Lucas et Nathan.

C'est justement ce dernier qui m'ouvre la porte après avoir sonné.

• Salut Nathan. Logan est là ?

Il affirme de la tête tout en se décalant pour me laisser entrer.  
Lucas est assis autour de la table, un verre de soda entre ses mains.

• Hey miss Davis ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Tu te fais rare en cours.  
• Je ne comprends pas. Je dis à mon réveil de sonner, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter.

Il pousse un léger rire en secouant son visage :

• Sinon, Echolls est là ?  
• Dans la chambre.

Je le remercie puis entre sans frapper dans la chambre de Logan.

• Fais comme chez toi surtout.

Tout sourire, je m'installe sur le lit. Mais trève de plaisanterie :

• Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Visiblement pas rassuré, il me regarde attendant la suite.

• Ecoute, je sais que la situation entre Véro et toi est compliquée, mais tu sais que dans 10 jours c'est son anniversaire. J'ai organisé une fête surprise … Et j'ai contacté tous ceux de New York pour les prévenir. Enfin je ne les ai pas tous contactés … Pas encore, je voulais te voir avant.

Il sait où je veux en venir. Il pousse un soupir puis affiche un petit sourire.

• Tu sais que je t'adore Davis ?  
• Et moi encore plus. Mais sérieusement Logan, si ça te gêne qu'il soit là …  
• Je ne compte pas y aller, tu peux inviter Duncan. Mais je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir prévenu.  
• Même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, vous pouvez quand même …  
• Non Brooke, m'interrompt-il brusquement. C'est son anniversaire, sa fête et je ne veux pas la lui gâcher en étant là.

Déçue, je hausse les épaules. Je sais que c'est inutile d'insister, mais je ne peux toutefois m'en empêcher :

• Vous ne pouvez pas essayer d'arranger les choses ? Enfin de les mettre à plat ? Ca serait plus simple je pense …

Il répond non de la tête tandis que je sens mon portable vibrer.  
Je le sors de ma poche et lis le prénom qui s'y affiche. Assez surprise, j'ouvre le message.

 **« Maintenant que t'es réapparue, ce serait possible que je te parle… »**

Je soupire tout en rangeant mon mobile. Moi qui avais cru qu'il aurait oublié.

• Vous devriez mettre les choses au clair… Il tient à toi, vraiment.

Surprise, je relève mon visage. J'étais tellement absorbée par le message que je n'avais pas aperçu que Logan avait tout suivi.

• T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?  
• Et toi, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés.

• Ecoute Brooke, tu devrais peut-être apprendre à le connaître, et ne pas le juger sur les on-dit. Certes, il a un lourd passé, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et si je me permets de te dire ça, c'est parce que j'ai très bien remarqué qu'il ne te laissait pas insensible …  
• J'ai pas la tête à ça Logan, c'est tout.  
• Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'éviter toutes tes journées. Il ne demande rien tu sais, il voudrait juste passer un peu plus de temps à te connaître, comme un bon ami. Et après, advienne que pourra. Mais ne crois pas qu'il essaie de te parler juste pour te mettre dans son lit.  
• Je n'ai pas confiance en lui …  
• Tu ne le connais même pas Brooke !

Honteuse, je baisse la tête.

• Je sais, mais …

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase. Les larmes aux yeux, je tente de sourire mais c'est dur.

• Allez, viens là…, me murmure-t-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras, tout en me caressant le dos.  
On a continué de parler pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes puis on a fini par sortir de la chambre.  
Nathan et Lucas sont assis sur le canapé, devant la télé. Mais ils ne sont plus tout seul, Skills et Micro les ont rejoint.

• Voilà la plus belle !

Je souris face à la remarque de Skills puis le salue, avec Micro.

• Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, je tenais à vous parler.

Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, tandis que Logan s'y installe.

• Me dis pas qu'tu vas te marier ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu es prête à anéantir mon cœur …  
• Skills, souriais-je.  
• Ben quoi ? C'est bien toi qui t'es mise en statut fiancé sur facebook ?

Exaspérée mais aussi amusée, je lève les yeux au ciel.

• C'est pour faire parler les curieux, et apparemment ça marche.  
• Pas à moi miss Davis !  
• Ne t'inquiète pas Skills, Brooke n'est pas fiancée et elle est loin de l'être.  
• Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Smith !

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître, mais je sens mon cœur battre plus vite.

• Adam Smith ? lui demande alors Logan.  
• Lui même.

Logan tourne instantanément son visage vers moi. Il fronce les sourcils, il attend sûrement des explications.

• Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de contact avec lui.  
• C'est le cas.  
• Il a insinué toutes sortes de choses. Qu'il était sûr que c'était moi qui étais à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé, reprend alors Skills. J'ai rien compris du tout …

Logan plisse le front, tandis que je me pince les lèvres en fermant les yeux.  
Skills venait de dire tout ce qui ne fallait pas. Et il a l'air de s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me lance un regard désolé.

• Ce qui s'est passé ? me demande alors Logan. Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je feins l'indifférence et hausse simplement les épaules.

• Il faut pas trop que je traîne, Véro m'attend. Je suis juste passée pour vous dire que j'ai organisé une fête pour son anniversaire, en boîte de nuit. C'est dans 10 jours. Vous êtes invités.

Je commence alors à me lever, tout en remettant ma veste.

• Il faudra que vous confirmiez votre présence d'ici lundi si possible.  
• Excuse moi Brooke, mais t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? reprend alors Lucas. Enfin de nous inviter je parle. On est légèrement en froid tu sais …  
• Je sais, mais c'est avant tout son anniversaire. Ca lui ferait du bien de te retrouver … Vraiment.

Il me regarde les sourcils froncés, visiblement surpris par ce que je viens de lui dire.

• Ça lui pose un problème que je sois ici ? me demande alors Logan.  
• Tu connais Véro, il faut juste laisser faire le temps. Tu n'allais pas habiter dehors, elle le sait mais elle a juste du mal à accepter … la situation.  
• Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

Je me retourne vers lui, intriguée par sa question.

• Elle aurait dû ?

Il devient tout de suite mal à l'aise, et se met à fuir mon regard. Je commence à comprendre. Tout comprendre. Ce qu'on m'a dit est donc apparemment vrai.

• Au fait, Erika m'a contactée … Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, et te passe le bonjour. Un message à lui faire passer peut-être ?  
• Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Brooke …

Je ris jaune tout en mettant mon sac à l'épaule.

• Et qu'est ce que je crois ?  
• Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté mais …  
• Je pense que tu sais. Tu connais la différence entre une erreur et un mensonge ?  
• Brooke …  
• L'erreur est humaine, tandis que le mensonge est un choix Logan. Ne me parle pas de sincérité si toi même tu n'es pas capable d'être franc cher ami. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Après son départ, Logan est retourné directement dans sa chambre sans un pousse un soupir en comprenant que ma discussion avec Brooke ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Vu la tournure de la situation, j'ai préféré laisser tomber.

• On a croisé Peyton aujourd'hui, nous dit alors Skills.  
• Pas un regard, pas un bonjour, finit Micro dans un soupir.

Je vois Lucas secouer la tête, l'air déçu. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais que cette situation le touche. D'abord Peyton, ensuite Véronica …

• Depuis qu'on n'est plus ensemble, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire.  
• Moi aussi j'en ai l'impression, rajoute Micro tout aussi déçu que son ami.

Je pousse un soupir, je crois que nous sommes tous déçus par son comportement.  
Je suis sorti de mes pensées par mon portable que je sens vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'en saisis, puis lis le message qui vient de m'être envoyé.

 **« Désolé si je te dérange Nate … Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. D'abord Logan, ensuite Lucas et toi, et maintenant Brooke … Elle a pris ses affaires… »**

• Bon, on va vous laisser les amis. On se retrouve demain ?

Je salue Skills et Micro qui s'en vont. Une fois partis, je lève mon visage vers Lucas.

• Brooke est partie.  
• Pardon ?  
• Ecoute Luke, on ignore ce qui se passe. On ne sait pas c'qui s'est passé là bas, on ne peut plus s'permettre de s'en mêler. Véronica se retrouve seule.  
• C'est vraiment compliqué …

Logan vient de sortir de sa chambre, ses yeux sont rouges. Il passe une main sur son visage, avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

• C'était déjà tendu à New York. Sur plusieurs points. Brooke sort d'une relation vraiment difficile, avec un gars qui n'est pas des plus fréquentables. Depuis le début Véronica et moi n'avons pas approuvé leur relation. Leur amitié a été mise à rude épreuve, Brooke s'est laissée entraîner ... Quant à mon couple avec Véronica, il a subi. Dans le passé, j'ai enchaîné les filles et les conneries. Mais Brooke me soutenait toujours, jusqu'au jour où je me suis intéressé à Véronica. Je l'ai connue par Brooke, i ans maintenant. Elle savait très bien comme j'étais, elle ne voulait pas que je fasse de mal à son amie. Au fil du temps, notre amitié s'est détériorée. Et pour moi c'était une amitié en or, Brooke je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde, alors j'en ai parlé à Véronica. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, que Brooke était comme ma sœur, que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle a compris et a partagé mon point de vue. Alors on est restés amis, tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas facile mais Brooke était tout pour elle et moi. Donc moi j'ai repris mes conquêtes et Véronica a trouvé quelqu'un, Duncan. Un très bon ami à Brooke… Puis un soir, on était en soirée, sous l'effet de la fête Véronica et moi avons baissé notre garde. Brooke a bien compris ce qui se passait. Elle nous en a beaucoup voulu, et nous ne l'a probablement jamais pardonné.

Lucas et moi l'avons écouté attentivement. Il a l'air tellement abattu.

• Pardonné de quoi ? D'être sortis ensemble ? lui demande alors Lucas.  
• Non … De lui avoir menti. Elle nous a dit qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on soit sincères avec elle. Avec Véronica on lui a juré qu'on n'était pas ensemble parce qu'elle était avant tout notre amie et qu'on ne voulait pas la perdre, mais elle ne nous a pas crus. Et à partir de cet événement, elle a tout remis en question. Elle a pensé que notre amitié était fausse, que c'était un plan intéressé pour que je me rapproche plus facilement de Véronica et elle pensait la même chose pour Véronica. Pendant plusieurs mois, Brooke ne nous a plus parlé, c'était vraiment dur, autant pour Véronica que pour moi. Wallace avait bien essayé de recoller les pots cassés mais ça n'a pas été facile. Jusqu'à ce jour … C'était la fin de l'année, en juin, un homme est rentré dans le lycée… Il était armé…

Il a de plus en plus de mal à continuer. Il passe de nouveau sa main sur son visage puis pousse un soupir.

• Notre classe n'avait pas cours. Mais Brooke était au lycée parce qu'elle était collée… L'homme a voulu tirer sur Véro, Brooke s'est interposée et s'est ramassée une balle dans la jambe. Le fiancé de Brooke a débarqué dans la salle, il avait cours juste à côté. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, on a démarré tous ensemble Ty, Brooke et moi. Ils avaient prévu de se marier pendant les vacances. C'était le couple du lycée, le proviseur avait même dit que c'était le couple de l'époque. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, Brooke aurait tout fait pour Tyler… Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. L'homme s'apprêtait à tirer sur lui, Brooke s'est mise devant, elle s'est reçue deux balles de plus. Alors Tyler a sauté sur l'homme armé et en une balle il est mort.

Le lendemain, elle s'est échappée de l'hôpital. Elle est venue chez moi en me disant qu'elle était désolée, que la vie était trop courte, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de nous empêcher d'être heureux Véronica et moi. Tout était redevenu à la normale … Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Elle a commencé à traîner avec des personnes non fréquentables, elle se détruisait de plus en plus chaque jour…


End file.
